What's Going On?
by soccerfreak6
Summary: Percy finds himself in the grasp of seven unknown people! Will he have to save the world twice? Read and find out! PJO and Avengers Crossover. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hope you like my new fanfic! HoO never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Percy

School just let out for the last time this year and I was walking back to my mom and step-dad's apartment.

I had finally made it through the school year without blowing anything up or getting expelled and I was pretty darn proud of myself.

Today was also the day that I would go to camp for the rest of the summer, and that just made the afternoon better. At camp, my wonderfully awesome girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was constructing new cabins and probably longing for me to get back. I grinned at the thought. But, as always, I had no friggin idea that I wouldn't see camp for a while.

I arrived at the apartment door and let myself in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!"

I hastily made his way to the kitchen because the only reason she could be in the kitchen was if she was cooking something.

I saw my mother crouched down, pulling a cookie sheet out of the oven.

I grinned. If there was anything better than my mom's chocolate-chip cookies, it was her _blue_ chocolate-chip cookies.

"Hello, Percy. How was school?" She asked.

"Boring, boring, and, gee, let me think, boring," I replied. I didn't want to sound snooty, but what else was she expecting? 'Oh yes, mother! School was just grand! I love learning and learning loves me!' Not!

"Oh well. I guess that's never going to change," she smiled.

I took a cookie off of the sheet and chewed it slowly. I then inhaled about a gazillion more.

"Paul should be home soon and the we'll drive you to camp," she said.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. You see, Paul had a key and everything, but he still insisted on knocking before he entered. I found this somewhat weird, but I didn't push it.

I swung open the door.

Standing across the threshold was none other than Paul Blofis.

"Hey Paul. How's it going?" I greeted him.

"Everything's great!" He said excitedly. "I can't wait to see this camp of yours!"

"You won't be able to see it."

His grin turned into a frown and I chuckled at how defeated he looked.

I sat with him and my mom and nibble on another cookie.

"Um, actually, Mom," I started. "I was thinking of going to the ocean before we drive to camp."

She gave me a weird look, but this was common behavior from me so she let it go.

"You know what, Percy?" She asked. "I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before. I mean, going to the beach is normal, but 'before camp'? That's new."

I smiled warm-heartedly. "It's all good, Mom. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

"Sally," Paul comforted, "Percy's a man now. I mean, he's sixteen after all! He can take care of himself. He's definitely proved that to us."

She sighed. "Oh, alright. Just be careful!"

"I will. Back in a flash!" I said and meandered my way through the little apartment complex.

I stepped out into the sticky midday air and immediately hung a right.

I walked through the alleyway right next to the apartment building.

It was almost a year after the war and I still didn't have a car. I don't really mind though. Walking was fine by me. It did help boost morale a little more when you've got a nice set of wheels.

I started to whistle the song 'Knee Deep' by Zac Brown Band. I didn't really know how I got the song stuck in my head in the first place, but I still loved it.

I felt my Achilles heel tingle a little bit, but I just shrugged it off. I did, though, grasp Riptide. Riptide is my ballpoint pen that I killed monsters with. I know, _very_ scary. But when I uncap it, it elongates into a three-foot long celestial bronze sword. I know, _very_ scary.

I reached the end of the alley and a big, black van pulled up in front of me, blocking my exit.

I turned, not wanting any trouble, and headed in the direction I came from with newfound hast.

I now had Riptide out of my pocket and was making it so that just a flick of my thumb would make the cap would fly off.

Before I could react, a hand reached out in front of my face and covered my mouth with a cloth.

I instantly felt like I might feint. I lost my grip on Riptide and it fell to the ground. I knew it would return to my pocket later, but that was the least of my worries.

The last thing I noticed before totally blacking out was being pulled into the van by a man with a bow and a sheath of arrows on his back and a woman with fiery red hair.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I also want more ideas for other stories! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! A LOT of research went into this chapter so I hope you like it! If any facts are wrong or characters are OOC, please let me know! I wanna make this better! Also, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! ¡Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Natasha

The war was finally over.

Now the Avengers will finally get to relax and take a load off. I probably should've guessed that that was too good to be true.

We were all lounging around Stark Tower in Manhattan doing what we normally do off duty.

While Clint was nailing each and every moving target with one of his arrows, I was alternating launching my throwing knives, judo flipping dummies, and practicing my sharpshooting. One could always get better, right? In one his technical labs, Tony was doing something way too advanced for me on his holographic projector screens with Dr. Banner. Steve was taping up his hands for a little one-on-one with a punching bag, and more were stacked up in the corner. Thor was doing who-knows-what at who-knows-where.

I had one of my Glock 26's out and aimed at a target. My finger eased onto the trigger. Just then, the double doors burst open. My aim was thrown off and the bullet veered to the right, impaling itself in a speed bag.

I whirled around, ready to roundhouse kick whoever had broke my concentration.

"Meeting in the debriefing room. Now." With that, Director Nick Fury turned and left the room; not even fazed that the top soldiers in the world were poised to attack.

We all relaxed. I sheathed my knives (which i had laid next to me) and put my gun in its holster. Clint set his quiver down next to his bow, which immediately folded itself up. Steve began to unravel the tape from his hands and put aside the punching bags he'd broken for later repair.

We trudged out of the doors and to the elevator.

Don't get me wrong, I'm always up for a task, but debriefing room meant mission. Mission meant that there's a problem. A problem was not a good sign, especially since we had just finished a war.

When we arrived at the room, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Directory Fury were all seated around an oval table looking somewhat agitated. We took our seats and hoped for the best.

"A freaking war just ended!" Tony exclaimed. "What more could you possible need us to do?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Fury said.

We all gave him confused looks.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's the whole point of the 'debriefing' room if we aren't allowed to know what's going on." Clint wondered.

"It would make absolutely no sense to you if I told you know, so I'm going to leave the explaining to the one person who can get us through this." Fury replied.

Again, more confused looks.

"And who might this be?" Thor asked everyone's unspoken question.

Fury left the room and returned a second later with a folder in his hands. No doubt someone's file. But this file was huge; at least two inches thick. Fury slammed the file down on the table. If this room was filled with normal people, we all would've flinched at the noise it made.

Everyone learned in, wanting to get a look at the name on the tab.

"Percy Jackson?" Steve wondered. **(I thought about stopping it here and giving you guys a cliffy, but this would be a really short chapter and I'm not that mean)**

Fury nodded.

Tony, being closest to the file, pulled it towards him and flipped the top.

His eyebrows knit together. "Um... I think you have the wrong file. Or the wrong picture, at least. This kid looks sixteen."

Fury nodded again. "That's the right file. And picture."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me. I said: _sixteen_."

"I'm afraid so."

"Why's that, Director?" Bruce asked. I didn't understand why Fury would be afraid that this kid was sixteen. Sure, Tony Stark graduated college with the highest honors at only seventeen, but that's nothing to be afraid of. I decided to wait it out and see what exactly was so bad about him being only sixteen.

"This boy has seen and gone through much more than any sixteen-year-old should." Fury replied.

"Like..." Clint urged.

"Like I said earlier, I'll let him explain." The director then nodded to the file, bringing our attention back to it. "By the way, Tony, I think you'll like this kid a lot."

Tony read the first few lines of the file, "'Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Date of birth: August 18, 1994. Lives in Manhattan.' A bunch of other pointless stuff. Oh! Look at this! Got kicked out of every school he's ever been to. 'Strangled a snake in preschool. Blew up a school bus with a Revolutionary War cannon in fifth grade. Blew up a school gymnasium in seventh grade. Blew up a band room in ninth grade. Was the victim in a nationwide manhunt/kidnapping. Put a hole in the Gateway Arch. Still no criminal record.' Man! I like this kid!"

By the end of Tony's revelation, we were all pretty much shocked. What kind of teenager blows up a bunch of stuff and gets away with it? This boy intrigued me.

Tony turned to the next page and immediately scrunched his eyebrows together. He began to flip through the huge file, became frustrated, then shut it.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It's all been redacted! We basically can't read anything!"

Since I was closest to him, I grabbed the file and fingered through it.

He was right. Of course he was right, though. He doesn't have the title genius for nothing.

"'Mother: Sally Jackson.'" I read. "'Father:' it's been blacked out. Why aren't we allowed to know who his father is?" I wondered aloud. "'Past Step-father: Gabriel Ugliano-reported missing. Current step-father: Paul Blofis.'"

"Alright," Director Fury said. "All of you be prepared for more about this, but for the first task I'll need Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff. The rest of you are dismissed until further notice."

Everyone, save Clint and I, got up and went back to their previous activities.

"After I get through explaining this to you," He started, "I need you to retrieve Percy. He may not be the most compliant so you'll need to do it the old fashioned way."

We both knew what he meant by that so we let him continue.

"Now, Percy isn't a normal teenager as you might've guessed. The Greek gods are real and here to this day. Percy is the son of one of them."

"Kind of like Thor?" Clint asked.

"Kind of, yes." Fury went on to explain the most important information about Percy Jackson. He revealed his strengths, weaknesses, weapons, and training to us, but left out a lot about his life in general. "Percy can tell it the best," he said.

I was excited about a new task, hoping that nothing major was going on (which wasn't likely at all, seeing as we were getting help from a kid), but just something to keep me occupied.

Clint an I had borrowed a big black van, but only because Clint insisted that that was the latest in 'kidnapper' wheels and we _had_ to have it.

As we drove to his apartment complex (which Director Fury had given us the address for), we went over the plan.

"Alright," I began, "we'll wait for him to come out and hopefully corner him somewhere. He'll most likely turn to leave. I'll sneak up behind him and hold the cloth (which contains chloroform, of course) to his face. Since chloroform takes a while to to take effect, it will only make him drowsy. While in this state, it should be easy to bind him, which I will let you do the honors of, if you'd like."

Clint nodded and smiled widely. "It would be my genuine pleasure, Agent Romanoff."

After not long of a wait, Percy finally walked out. He looked exactly like he did in the picture in his file. Windblown black hair, eyes as green as the sea, a goofy smile on his face. He looked laid-back, carefree, and normal. In other words, almost the exact opposite of Thor. Not exactly what I was expecting. I didn't let this hinder me though; looks can be deceiving.

He was whistling, too. A horrible country song **(love country music!)** by the sound of it.

He made his way down an alley.

_Perfect_, I thought.

We drove down the block and around a corner to intercept Percy on the opposite side we just were.

When he saw that a huge, black, stalker van cut off his exit, he turned on his heel and tried to fast-walk away.

I slid the van door open noiselessly and made my way up to him. I noticed that Clint was poised off to the side with his bow in his hand in case anything went wrong. We knew that arrows wouldn't hurt him (or anything for that matter), but they might distract or startle him.

I also noticed that Percy had a pen in his hand. If I were just any person I wouldn't pay it any attention at all, but I knew that this wasn't just a pen. I also knew that it wouldn't hurt me either.

When I was about two feet away from the demigod, I clasped my hand over his mouth. He immediately seemed to weaken and lost his grip on his pen. He fell into my arms, almost completely unconscious.

I hauled him into the van.

"Well that was disappointing." Clint said, voicing my thoughts, as we drove back to Stark Tower.

I'd imagined that it'd be harder to take him down, especially with all of the praise Fury gives him. I was also baffled as to why the chloroform worked immediately. I knew that that only happened in the movies and that chloroform in real life took a long time to completely knock someone out. I guess that it's a side effect from the Achilles curse. Fury said that it made him tired more often, so it seems like a reasonable conclusion.

We arrived at Stark Tower in the late evening, so luckily, no one but Tony and Director Fury were there.

Clint carried Percy bridal-style to the door where Fury greeted us.

"Nice work." He said. "Bring him to a guest room where he can stay the night."

"What if he tries to escape?" I wondered.

"He can't." Fury left it at that, but I decided not to question him.

Clint carried him up to one of the guest rooms and laid him down on the bed.

Clint smiled. "Nice job, Tasha." He then turned to the sleeping boy on the bed. "Sweet dreams, squirt."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for this story, my other story (Finding Out), or a totally new story, please tell me! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guten tag! I wanted to give you guys a little present for surviving the end of the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, the Avengers, or Triton showers. **

**Answers:**

**Guest: **Yes, I realize that it's illegal, but for the sake of the story can you pretend that it isn't? Also, I'd need to redo the whole beginning of the story to incorporate that and I wanted to make it a little more unique. Thanks!

**Crazzy girl: **To make this idea work, I needed to make him pass out right away so, for the sake of this story, can you pretend that it was just the curse of Achilles that made him feint immediately? Thanks!

**If anyone has any other questions, concerns, comments, or suggestions please pm or review! Danke!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Percy

_I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't move. _

_Suddenly, a booming voice echoed around the mysterious place. It was smooth and definitely feminine._

_"Hero," it said, "I can bring the downfall of your precious little world. I have the one thing that Kronos didn't have. I have leverage." _

_In the dark, I could see shimmery figured approaching me. They weren't walking; drifting more like. _

_The first figured now hovered a few feet away from me and I could make out its face. _

_It was Nico. _

_I could barely tell it was him because he was bone-skinny. He was sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest. His cheeks were hollow and it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He was also a whole lot paler than normal. _

_He groaned. It looked like he was going to die of starvation. _

_I could now see the second figure's face._

_This one was Paul. _

_He had a gun in his hand and was aiming into the darkness. An evil smile spread across his ghostly face. This wasn't him at all._

_I turned in the direction his gun was pointing against my will. Laying lifeless on the ground was Thalia. _

_Paul laughed maniacally._

_What was going on? I thought. _

_"You see, child?" the voice said again. "This is what I can do. This is what will happen. There's only one thing you can do to stop it." _

_I involuntarily approached another ghost-like person. _

_It was my mother. _

_At first, I had to really look hard to tell that it was her because her face was so contorted with pain. She was letting loose blood-curling screams that made want to rip out my ears rather than hear more._

_I bit back tears. I'm not usually a cryer, but my mom is, and always will be, one of my soft spots. _

_I pleaded for this to stop. I begged the weird voice to stop showing me this, but apparently it had one more thing in store for me. _

_I recognized Annabeth's face right away. _

_She was walking out of the shadows from behind where Thalia was laying. When she got to where Thalia was, she stomped right on top of her unmoving chest; not even caring. _

_She stopped right in front of me and screamed in my face, "I hate you Perseus Jackson! I wish I'd never met you! I hate you! I've hated you from minute one! This is all your fault! I never want to see you again!" _

_Then she did something that made my will crumble. _

_She slapped me across the face. Hard. _

_I broke down (not literally because I can't, but mentally)._

_"You see the power I hold, demigod," the voice said. "This, and much more, is what will happen to your friends and family if you don't cooperate with me. My children will come after all of those you hold dear. Don't forget! Don't forget!" The voice faded away. _

I sat bolt upright in my bed. The sheets were a tangled mess, I was sweating buckets, and panting like I'd just run ten miles.

Two thoughts registered in my mind. One, it was only a dream. That didn't really happen. There'll all fine. And two, Where the heck am I?

The room I was in was huge; about the size of my mom's apartment. There was a fridge, a bunch of cupboards, a ginormous flat screen tv adorned one of the walls, another wall was a window (yeah, I said the wall was a window) and I recognized the familiar New York skyline outside only much higher up.

There was one door on each of the three walls.

I tried the first door. It opened to reveal a gigantic master bath complete with twin vessel sinks, a jacuzzi tub, another door that most likely went to a toilet, and a shower tower that had the word Triton across the top. I laughed at the coincidence.

I walked out and turned the knob on the second door. Inside was a walk-in closet equipped with rows of empty hangers, a love seat, and a small vanity. I shut the door and went over to the last one.

I twisted the handle. As i had expected, this one didn't budge so I guessed that it was the way out. _How stereotypica_l, I thought.

I remembered getting pulled into a van yesterday by those two weird people. I wondered if they were really trying to kidnap me or if they knew me or something. I also wondered (if they were trying to kidnap me) why they had kept me in such a nice room.

I sat down on the bed. It was too early for my brain to work properly, but I tried to think of a way to bust out of here.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked myself.

"You can't." A man with a British accent replied.

I was so startled that I fell off of the bed and clonked my head on the nightstand next to it. It tumbled on top of me along with a high-tech alarm clock and a lamp that had some kind of phone dock in it. It sounded like a nuclear bomb went off from all the noise I'd made. I probably would've been knocked out if not for the curse of Achilles.

Suddenly, the locked door flew open and four very confused-looking people (that I'm pretty sure I've never seen before) came barging in.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me for ending it there :P Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review! Love you all!**

**Also, I've noticed that other authors have the readers ask questions and I'm wondering if you guys like that stuff. If you do, you can ask me pretty much anything [nothing too personal]-anything from my favorite color to something about this story to pasta. Leave a review and ask away! Leave any suggestions, too! ****Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Czesc (Hello in Polish. Sorry about the lack of accent marks)!**

**So, I would like to begin by saying thank you to all of my reviewers! I broke 100! I would like to thank you all for giving me some very helpful advice and criticism and just plain old encouragement! Thanks again!**

**If any of you guys can check out my deviant art account: alirose6, that'd be awesome! I just posted a bunch of new photos I took!**

**Also, I have a choice for you guys. 1) I can do a trivia sort of thing and ask you guys questions about me (obviously nothing personal and I know that you know nothing about me but I think It'd be cool to interact more with my readers) or about PJO or something like that. 2)_You_ can ask _me_ the questions and I'll try to answer (nothing too personal and it can be anything from my favorite color to something about this story to pasta) Also, if you like option 2, don't forget to ask a question. And 3) nothing at all and we can just continue on with our lives. I personally like interaction with readers and I think It'd be cool, but I want your opinion.**

**Example of option 2:**

**Question: How long do you recommend I boil my pasta?** *said in my best impression of a chef* _Well, it really depends on what type of pasta you are going to make and if you want it to be soft, al dente, or firm. I suggest that after you figure this out, either look on the box for instructions or search on google._

**Question: What color should the pasta be for it to be your favorite color?** _You should add some aqua/teal-ish food coloring to make this pasta my favorite color. I seriously love this color so much that i have two pairs of shoes, three bracelets, a pillow, a wall, a picture, and a bunch of other stuff this color._

**(Thanks to Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis for those extremely original questions! [note the sarcasm] don't worry though, I still love your review and questions!)**

**Please read, review, favorite, and follow! Dziekuje (Polish for thank you)!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Tony

I was sitting on a couch with my feet propped up on a coffee table. The room I was lounging in is the size of a small apartment and consists of a couple ginormous flat screen HD TV's, tons of couches, a bar stocked with anything I could ever want, a decked out stereo system with the latest hits, every type of game console that had ever hit the face of this earth along with the top rated games, and basically anything else you would ever need.

The Avengers and I were sitting around waiting for more information on the new mission and the mysterious kid, Percy Jackson.

Clint was shooting arrows into a pillow (I didn't mind too much, as long as he cleaned up its remains), Natasha was using drink coasters as ninja stars, Steve was trying to get the two assassins to tell him what was going on so he could formulate a plan, Bruce was reading a book quietly, and Thor was shoveling Pop-Tarts into his mouth (no surprise there).

I adjusted the position of my feet and grabbed the remote for the TV. I turned it on and surfed through the channels.

Before I could find a suitable channel, there was a loud crash which seemed to be coming from the floor below this one. It could probably be one of the guest rooms, but who would be staying in there?

Everyone glanced in the direction of the noise. Clint and Natasha exchanged looks (I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one that noticed), while everybody else looked to me for answers because this is obviously my awesomely gigantic mansion.

I shrugged, then raised my eyebrows at the two spies.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Well, unless you two suddenly wanted to admire each other, it looked like you might know something," I said, trying to get them to spill.

"You all stay here," Natasha ordered "Clint and I will go find Fury," She then turned to me, "Don't leave."

Once they left the room, I got up, pressed the button on the elevator, and waited for it to arrive.

"What are you doing?" Steve questioned.

I rolled my eyes. _Always following the rules._

"I'm leaving," I said. "Don't you guys want to know what that was all about? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that that has something to do with that Percy Jackson kid." **(That was a lot of '"that's." well, it was only four, but still)**

The elevator doors slid open. "I'm going to check this out, so if you want to come..." I gestured to the elevator.

I guess they were all just as curious as me because they rushed to get in the elevator.

Once we disembarked, I led them to the hall where the guest rooms were. There are only three of them because I tolerated guests, but I didn't really like them.

We walked up to the first door. I twisted the handle, but the door didn't budge. Locked. I never locked these doors.

Then, I sighed in relief. I had stuck the key to the guest rooms in my pocket this morning because Fury had wanted an extra one. Why? I had no idea, but I guess it had something to do with the mysterious crash that came from one of these rooms.

I shoved the key into the lock and turned. The door flew open and we walked inside.

There was somebody laying on the ground near the bed underneath the bedside table, a big comforter, an alarm clock, and a lamp. I could barely make out a pair of eyes looking up at us, but other than that, all I could see we're the person's legs.

The person scrambled out from under the blanket, but was still sitting on the floor with the various downed objects laying around him.

He looked about sixteen years old, he had calm sea green eyes and hair as black as ink. He had on a blue T-shirt and cargo shorts. He had this really weird aura, too. It was one of those_ 'if you mess with me you better run for the nearest armored car because i can seriously mess you up if I want to' _auras. I recognized the kid easily. It was Percy Jackson.

"Perseus Jackson?" Steve asked.

The kid jumped as if the sound of his full name had hurt him.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked while he stood up. "Why did you take me? Should I know you? Sorry about your nightstand."

The last comment seemed pretty random to me and I guess the others thought so too because they exchanged amused glances.

Thor, being the loud one, stepped foreword and extended his hand. The boy shook it, although somewhat cautious and reluctant. He was always looking around like something would randomly jump out of the closet and eat him.

"I am Thor," he said.

Jackson snickered. "Norse myths? Really?"

I wanted to tell him to shut up because an angered Thor was never a good thing. I expected him to blast the kid right then and there, but he looked pretty calm.

"I wouldn't talk, _Perseus_," he said Jackson's name like it should mean something. Then I remember the myths about how Perseus chopped off Medusa's head. Greek myths. Right.

Jackson scowled. He seemed to be fiddling with a pen. "Why am I here?"

As soon as the words were out, Clint, Natasha, Fury, and Pepper Potts were pushing their way to the front of our group. Pepper was out of breath like she'd ran the whole way here.

"I heard a crash and I came as quick as I could and... who's that?" She asked, pointing at Percy.

The boy grabbed his head in what appeared to be frustration. "Whats going on? Who are you people? What do you want from me? How do you know my name?"

Questions started shooting out of his mouth like a fully-auto machine gun. I surveyed my surroundings for some sort of cover just in case bullets started spraying the room.

Suddenly Jackson's eyes widened and he pointed in Natasha and Clint's direction."You!" He yelled. "You guys kidnapped me!" He rushed forward to the person nearest him which just happened to be Steve. He whipped out the pen he was fiddling with earlier.

I almost laughed. _Go ahead, kid_, I thought, _scribble him to death, why don't ya? _I stopped myself for two reasons. One, the look on his face was deadly. If looks could kill, we'd all be piles of ashes on the floor, which would suck for Fury because he'd have loads of paperwork. And two, when the boy uncapped the pen, it sprung out to reveal a three-foot-long, bronze sword **(all of the Avengers plus Fury can see through the Mist)**. I had no idea how the sword got there or why a teenager would have a sword in the first place, but he pointed it under Steve's throat and demanded to know what he was doing here.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review, favorite, and follow! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Okay, this is pretty random, but if anyone reading this watches the show 'Survivor', you'll know what I mean. Have you noticed that the buffs for each tribe are orange and purple (Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter)? Coincidence? I think not!**

**Also, check out my story: Just Go With It. I really need some feed back on this story and I hope you'll help!**

**Finally, I know I'm asking a lot right now, but if you can I'd like to know what you think of my avatar/profile picture. I drew it and I wanna know what you think.**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful suggestions and if you can think of anything you want to see happen in this story or any of my other stories, please review and let me know!**

**Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I updated a whole lot sooner than I originally thought so you guys should be happy!**

**Thank you guys for the stage name suggestions! If anyone has any others please let me know!**

**Questions: What's your favorite cookie? _Well, I'd have to say either warm chocolate chip cookies, my mom's homemade sugar cookies, or white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. I've never tried just plain cookie dough and I'm afraid that if I do, I'll get hooked :P_**

**Have you listened to any Corb Lund? _No, actually. Could you recommend anything for me to listen to?_**

**How many cookies have you stuffed in your mouth at once? _What a unique question... I can't really say that I've ever tried to stuff cookies in my mouth on purpose so I'd say either two or three (they were Thin Mints in case you were wondering._**

**How do I make my pasta purple? _Ah, Camp Jupiter colors. I like it. Anyway, probably the easiest way to make them purple would be food coloring, but I've also recently found out that there is edible spray paint so if the first one doesn't work, I'm dying to know what spray paint tastes like._**

**Do you like Iron Man: Armored Adventures? _I can't say that I like or dislike that because I've never heard of it before? Is it a comic book?_**

**Finally, in case you all were wondering, I LOVE Zac Brown Band and pretty much all country music.**

**Thanks for reading, favoring, following, and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Percy

I pressed my sword to this blonde dude's throat, hoping to get some information about my whereabouts.

Immediately, a lot of the people there went into defense mode.

This brown-haired guy with a goatee and a circular glowing thing on his chest rushed up to me, pulling his fist back like he was going to punch me in the face. Forgetting my invincibility for a moment, I ducked and swiped his legs out from under him at the same time. He hit the floor and I brought my foot down on his face, knocking him unconscious.

My mind was going a mile a minute and I was well aware off everything going on around me. Blondie, the girl with orange hair and green eyes, and this guy with brown hair and glasses were trying to evade the scene, while this big hulking dude with long, blonde hair was trying to make his way towards me. Thor, I remembered his name being.

This guy was wearing weird, regal-looking clothes and had a hammer in his hands. I'm not talking about your average Stanley 22-ounce Premium hammer **(Sidney White, anyone?)**, I'm talking ginormous, battle hammer used to smash people's faces in.

Anyway, he sauntered over to me like he had all the time in the world. He was a heck-of-a-lot taller than me, had a lot more muscle mass, and glared at me like we were mortal enemies which was weird because sounded friendly enough when he introduced himself.

I was pretty sure that I'd have a tough time beating this guy so I surveyed my surroundings really quick. I could smash the window with my sword, jump out and plummet to my death (this was definitely not my favorite option), I could use my shirt as a truce flag (oh, wait, my shirt's blue, never mind), or I could stand and fight.

The last option was the most appealing to me so I got into an attack position.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my two kidnappers and this African-American guy with an eye patch rush towards Thor. He held up his hand in a _'this is my battle, don't get involved'_ gesture. They backed down, but watched us warily.

Then, out of nowhere, Thor swung his hammer across my sword, knocking it out of my hands, through the window, and down the side of the building. I was speechless; I hadn't even seen it coming. But now I was weapon-less and this guy was immensely strong.

I remembered the bathroom I entered not too long ago. I could channel all that water out here and use it either as a weapon or a shield. I didn't really have that many other choices so I held my hand out to my side, my palm aimed at the bathroom door.

I didn't even have to concentrate because I was getting so used to using my powers; it just felt so natural.

Then, the door burst off of its hinges and flew out the hole in the window. I wondered if people on the street thought it was raining household objects or something.

Water spiraled out of the sink and shower and straight at me. Some gathered around my left wrist and hardened in the shape of a shield while the rest formed a sword, identical to Riptide, in my right hand.

I felt pretty smug. That was until I saw the smile on Thor's face and the sparks flying off of his hammer. What the heck?

Over in the corner, the red-head kidnapper was speaking rapidly in some other language. Was that Latin?

I caught only two words: water and electrocute. I realized what was happening just a second too late.

Clouds gathered outside and in a flash, lightning shot through the broken window and straight into my shield.

I'd been shocked before by Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and it wasn't that bad compared to this. I remembered learning something in science class (oh my gosh, Seaweed Brain learned something? Annabeth would be so proud) about how water is a great conductor for electricity and that you shouldn't have contact with water during a thunderstorm.

The shock from the lightning traveled through my water-shield to my arm and all over the rest of my body. As soon as it found the small of my back, my Achilles heel, black flooded my vision from the immense pain I was feeling.

My only thought before totally blacking out was, _Crap, I have another immortal being as an enemy, _as I know realized that that dude was _the_ Thor from the myths.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed. Man, it felt like I was sleeping on a slab of concrete or something (and, unfortunately, I speak from experience).

Other than being really uncomfortable, I was fine except for my lower back. I was used to the occasional poke in my Achilles heel from when Annabeth would wake me up, but right now it felt like someone shot it with a gun.

I groaned softly and opened my eyes. Squinting from the harsh light that seeped through various windows, I took in my surroundings.

As it turned out, I wasn't in my bed (story of my day), but on a hard medical table covered in paper. It seemed as though I was in some sort of lab judging from the various wires, needles, latex gloves, and high-tech machines laying around. From a machine in the corner of the room, a couple of people were arguing about something. It was Glasses, Goatee, and Ginger **(ok so no offense to my orange haired peeps out their, but if I called Pepper the red head you might mistake her for Natasha so yeah plus I think red heads are awesome [like** **Rachel]... And I also used an alliteration! My English teacher would be so proud)**. I tried to tune in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you," Glasses said incredulously, "the needle wouldn't go in his skin."

"That's impossible," Ginger disagreed, "there's just no possible explanation. Besides, he's just a kid."

"I just can't believe he took me down," Goatee scoffed, "I've never been taken down so easily! I'm Iron Man!"

Iron man? He didn't look very iron to me.

Ginger slapped his shoulder and told him to shut up. Then, suddenly her eyes got really wide and she pointed straight at me.

The others turned and rushed over to the table I was on.

"Uh, hi?" I said lamely. Come on, Seaweed Brain! You've got to do better than that!

Before anyone could make a comment, a screen made purely of rainbows popped up in front of my face. The strangers scurried back as if it would hurt them.

A face then appeared on the IM. In the background I could see the stalls of the bathroom at camp. I blushed when I realized that it must've been the girls bathroom.

"Seaweed Brain!" She yelled. Annabeth Chase's beautiful face was marred with creases of worry etched onto her forehead. Her gorgeous blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders and her gray eyes were filled with concern. But, as soon as she saw me, she looked about ready to jump for joy.

"Where in the world have you been?" She screamed in my face. I knew that as soon as she said that, she was secretly very glad to see me. "You've been gone a whole two days! Well, actually really more like a day and a half, but still!"

"Jeez, Annabeth, calm down," I said comfortingly, "I'm fine. At least I think I am." I added, eyeing the others in the room.

"I was so worried! I thought you were coming to camp yesterday, but when you didn't I IM'd your mom. She said you went to the beach, but after it got dark we started to get nervous."

"It's okay," I said reassuringly, "I'll sort this out and be back there as soon as I can." I gave her one of my signature smiles and she visibly relaxed.

She smiled, her gray eyes sparking. "Okay, fine. Just don't do anything stupid or I'll have to kill you when you get here."

I shot her another grin, "You got it! Love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

She swiped through the rainbow and the three other people walked over to me hesitantly. Both of the guys had similar looks of confusion on their faces while the girl looked completely shocked.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," said Goatee.

"So do you," I countered. "And how do I know that I can trust you?"

"Why not?"

"You all attacked me." I quipped.

"Touché." He said nodding.

Then, Ginger pushed the two men aside and came right up to me. "They're hopeless." She said to me.

In the background I saw Goatee pout. Very mature.

"I'm Pepper Potts." Ginger-sorry, _Pepper-_ said. "And don't worry, we won't hurt you. At least not while the director and I are around." She said the last part under her breath, but I caught it.

For some odd reason, this lady made me feel at home and comfortable. I liked her already.

"Okay, I guess you should grab everyone else though, too because I hate explaining things twice, especially this." I said.

Goatee suddenly said to what seemed like no one, "JARVIS, I need the rest of the Avengers up here please, and make it snappy."

Then, what seemed like out of nowhere, a voice replied, "Alright, sir. I will let them know right now."

This guy had a British accent, and, I noted, was exactly the same person that startled me into breaking a bunch of household items and causing a ruckus so that pretty much everyone in the whole building could know where I am. In other words, basically compromised my position and put me in this situation now.

And my first words to JARVIS were: "Man, I really hate you right now, JARVIS."

* * *

**How was it? This chapter probably wasn't my favorite, but I want your opinion!**

**Also, thanks for the wonderful compliments on my drawing! I'm glad you like it! If you guys ever get bored, check out my deviant art account: alirose6. If you have an account also, comment your username on one of my pictures and I'll give my feedback on one of yours!**

**Don't forget to keep the questions rolling in!**

**Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW if you have any suggestions, praise, or constructive criticism! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ey! So I watched the Sea of Monsters trailer and this movie looks SO MUCH BETTER than the first. That is all.**

**Questions: Do you like One Direction? ****_Nope, sorry._**

**Wouldn't Percy's pen show back up? ****_Yes, but remember when it fell from the St. Louis Arch and didn't come back for a while? Well, yeah, that's what happened here._**

**What would you wish for on your birthday? ****_A hippocampus because a hippocampus. Oh, and happy belated birthday!_**

**How do you like your milk? ****_If I drink milk, it has to be ice cold, but with no ice._**

**Do you watch Anime? If so, Bleach? ****_I saw it once, but Anime's not really my cup of tea. It was pretty go though, all in all._**

**What movies do you like? ****_Action/adventure movies and comedies mostly. I don't really have any faves._**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Percy

We didn't have to wait very long for the rest of the people to get to this little lab because they were probably pretty curious about what happened earlier today. I didn't plan on telling them anything, though until they fessed up on why they kidnapped me.

The first person to come inside the room was Eye Patch, then entered Blondie and Thor, and the two kidnappers brought up the rear.

"Let's bring this conversation to a more formal setting," Eye Patch said then turned and exited the room. I was very careful to keep my guard up, especially around Thor.

A lot of walking and a very awkward elevator ride later; we arrived at a room with an oval-shaped table at the center with spinning chairs positioned around it. Everyone sat around it like they'd rehearsed it, except for Pepper. She stood at the door, probably waiting for further instructions. I stood there, too, feeling very ill at ease and out of place; I was used to the Ping-Pong table at camp, not fancy meeting rooms.

Goatee offered me a seat between him and Blondie. I walked up hesitantly and rolled the chair back enough for me to squeeze in. After I sat down, I noticed Blondie roll his chair away from me a little. I guess he didn't like my sword too much, which is weird because my sword is pretty awesome.

Eye Patch then turned to Ginger and said, "Tony will send for you when this meeting concludes."

Ginger nodded and scampered off, shutting the door behind her.

"So," Eye Patch boomed, not wasting a minute, "why don't you tell us who you are."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I held up one of my hands in a 'hang on a second' gesture. "To expect me to just tell you who I am after you guys kidnapped me and attacked me is just plain ridiculous. I want to know who you all are first." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

Eye Patch opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Glasses, "Let's just introduce ourselves. I mean the boy deserves as much."

"Fine," Eye Patch said, "Names and code names. Around the table."

This guy was being super cryptic, at least for me he was. Code names? What were they, spies? That would really suck. I had no idea what he was taking about, but apparently everyone else understood him perfectly.

To the right of Eye Patch (I had yet to learn his name), was the girl that had taken me. She had short, curly hair as red as flames and she wore a completely emotionless face. "Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow." She said, also emotionless.

Next to her was the male kidnapper. He had short brown hair. "Clint Barton. Hawkeye."

Sitting next to him was Thor who was glaring at me. Not one of those scary glares that Nico sometimes gives me, but more like a 'Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your family. Dishonor on your cow'**(Mulan quotes!)** type glares. "Thor Odinson."

Next to him at the other head of the table was Glasses. "Bruce Banner. The, uh, Hulk."

Finally making it to my side of the table, the guy next to him, Blondie, spoke. "Steve Rogers. Captain America"

Skipping right over me, Goatee opened his mouth to speak. "Wait a minute," he said, looking at me. "You don't know who I am?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Should I know who these people are? Were they helping me instead of kidnapping me? Did I lose my memory or something? Oh man, that'd suck. **(Oh, the irony)**

"Um, no. I don't think so," I replied.

Goatee had a shocked expression displayed on his face, but he quickly recovered. "I'm Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, and I still have no idea how you knocked me out."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Eye Patch cut me off. "I am Nick Fury, the director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division also known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

Totally out of context, I burst out laughing. Like straight out guffaws. "Your name is- is Fury?" I said between laughs. The other people in the room were exchanging amused glances. The Fury dude didn't even crack a smile. Then again, he had no idea what was so funny about his name.

"Now," Fury said in a booming voice that echoed around the meeting room, then lowered his tone a little, "introduce yourself. I think everyone is dying to know a little more about you."

"A little more about me?" I wondered. "So they already know something about me?"

Nick didn't answer.

I groaned. I guess I'll just tell them my name. Nothing more until I get them to spill. "Percy Jackson."

I saw kidnapper dude-what was his name again? Oh yeah, Clint-role his eyes.

Fury looked slightly annoyed. "Yes, we know that. What they don't know is who you really are."

"Whoa, back up a second. You said 'they' as in _you_ already know."

Fury nodded, a small half-smile gracing his facial features for a fraction of a second.

"I don't believe you," I said, crossing my arms. Even if I did believe him, though, why would I reveal this secret in front of complete strangers?

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you don't tell them, I will."

"Hit me with your best shot." Why don't you hit me with your best shot! Fire away! Great, now I have that song stuck in my head.

"Okay," Fury turned to the rest of the group, "You see, Percy here isn't just any normal teenager. He's the son of a Gr-"

"Okay!" I shouted. "Fine, I'll spill, but only if you answer a couple questions first."

Fury made a 'keep going' gesture with his hands.

I blew out a breath. "So, why did you two" -I pointed at the two child abductors- "bring me here?"

They both opened their mouths to answer, but Fury (I still found his name pretty hilarious) cut them off. "We have an issue and I figured that you would be the best one to consult, seeing as it fell under your... category."

I groaned. Another issue that people need help with. First the gods and now some random people I don't even know (that aren't demigods, might I add) needing my help. Jeez, what was this world coming too? At least I had a year of R&R (which I thought was totally going to be cut short, but surprisingly wasn't). I knew that any longer and I'd be stretching my luck as far as it'd go.

"Okay, question number two. How do I know I can trust that you guys won't give away any of my... information." I inquired. I didn't just go around giving out extremely personal secrets without knowing I could trust someone.

Nick Fury seemed to consider this a moment, then raised his right hand so he looked like he was going to give me a high five. "I swear on the River Styx that neither I, nor anyone else in this room, purposefully give out your personal information without your consent."

I nodded; that seemed fair enough. "Alright and last question. What if I don't want to help you guys?"

Some confused glances were shot my way, like they were thinking 'how in the world would anyone not want to help _us_ out?'

"I am offering you a position on a highly prestigious and honorable team of advanced people. How you could not want that, I don't know. But let me tell you this: many people's lives are at stake if you decide not to. Do you want to be the cause of their deaths?"

I winced. He got me right in my sore spot. How could I be that arrogant? Just because I wanted a little rest doesn't mean people have to lose their lives because of it. How selfish of me.

"Okay," I finally said, "I'll help, but get this straight: I'm not joining permanently, only long enough to solve this problem and then I'm out."

Fury nodded. "We'll then, let's let the others know of your true identity."

I gulped, but quickly recovered. I put on my best 'I'm proud' voice (because I totally am) and announced, "I, Perseus Jackson, am the only living demigod son of Poseidon and the Savior of Olympus."

* * *

**Isn't Percy just so awesome? And sorry this chapter was a little slow and not too funny, but I hope that things should start to speed up next chapter!**

**Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review! Let me know if you have any suggestions!**

**By the way... I'M GOING TO CAMP THIS SUMMER! Woot woot! I'm so excited!**

**Also, if you guys ever get bored, could you check out my other stories, too? Thanks!**

**Remember to keep the questions coming!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY OMG IM ALIVE! What a miracle! Before you get depressed and think 'Oh it's just another lame authors note' ITS NOT! It's the actual Chapter 7! Gosh there're a lot of helicopters out right now... By the way, it's 3 am where I am now so I'm a little wired... Whatevs! (I hate that word)**

**Questions:**

**Do you believe in unicorns or the possible existence of cycloptic bihorns? _Totally! I wonder if there's such thing as a unicorn/pegasus hybrid?_**

**Have you read Lord of the Rings? _No, I _****_haven't actually. I'll have to add that to my 'To Read' list (which is currently about 32 books long...)_**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! It means so much to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7-Percy

Now, I'm not proud of what I did. For all I knew, these people were crazy psycho killers. But my instincts told me I could trust them, and if I've learned anything from the past four years of fighting, it's that my instincts were never wrong.

I didn't even know what the consequences were. For telling a mortal, I mean. Sure I'd told Rachel before, but she's clear-sighted and now the Oracle at camp. I'd also told Paul before, but that was kind of an emergency and he's family. Plus this is seven people, not just one. Even with this, though, I decided that, considering the many lives at stake, no one would blast me too hard.

So there I was, spilling my deepest, darkest secret to almost-complete strangers. Everyone seemed to be listening carefully, even though some, like Tony, looked a little dubious. Pepper had joined us as soon as I started talking.

When my basic explanation had concluded, Tony shook his head.

"Yeah right, and my suit is made out of bubble wrap,*****" he said. "How do you expect me to believe that?"

Nick interrupted. "You have proof sitting across from you. Thor is a demigod as well. I also back up the boy. Everything he's saying is true."

I was instantly curious. I had no idea who this man was, yet he claimed to know everything about my world.

"Who are you really?" I asked. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Nick Fury," said person announced. "Son of Nemesis at your service."

I wish I had a camera because everyone's faces were hilarious! After I got over my shock, I nearly had a stroke from laughing so hard. Recovering after my fit of laughter, realization dawned on me. "That's why you've got an eye patch."

Fury nodded.

A couple years ago, in Daedalus' Labyrinth, I had run into a son of Nemesis named Ethan Nakamura. He also had an eye patch. He said his mother took one of his eyes so that he could tip the balance of power. Unfortunately, this meant bringing the gods down in the process. I hoped that that was not what Nick Fury's eye was taken away for.

As if reading my thoughts, Fury said reassuringly, "Don't worry. My younger brother, Ethan, was foolish. Now that the whole ordeal is dealt with, I seek to bring balance for the good people."

I let out a breath. Thank the gods he wasn't trying to pull an Ethan. That backstabber.

"So," Clint wondered. "You're telling us that you've been half-god this whole entire time?"

Fury nodded. He seemed partially relieved, but also partially nervous of what his coworkers would think of him now (though he did a great job in hiding it).

"And," Natasha continued for Clint, "that your mother wasn't murdered? And, in World War II, shrapnel didn't pierce your eye?"

"It was my stepmother that was murdered, and, no, the shrapnel was just a cover-up."

"Damn **(sorry! If you've read my story ****_Finding Out_****, you'll know that I never curse, but this just seems like something tony would say)**." Tony looked astounded. "You've been holding out on us, Matey.******"

Fury glared at Tony who put his hands up in defense.

"Anyway," Fury continued, "let's get to the point. Something terrible is happening."

After a long pause, Steve asked curiously, "_What's_ happening, Director?"

I had a terrible feeling in my gut. This was not good, whatever it was. I hoped it had nothing to do with my dream (which was horrifyingly unlikely). That dream scared me a lot more than some of the other ones that I've had, which was saying something. I absolutely couldn't stand it when one of my friends or family was in danger or hurting. My fatal flaw was definitely going to come into play.

Fury shook his head indicating that he had no idea what was going to happen. "I had a dream, though."

Tony stifled a laugh. "A dream? What are we? Five-year-olds?"

I glared at him and he shut up instantly. Five-year-olds my butt. If he'd experienced even one demigod-dream, he'd quickly rethink that sentence.

"I had one too," I admitted. "But you go first."

"Okay. I was in a field overtaken by many large boulders and rocks. After further examination, I realized it was an old Civil War site in Gettysburg*******. Then I heard a voice. It was female and seemed to be emanating from everywhere. I couldn't see who it was. Then again, it was dark, but that's beside the point. The voice said, 'I've always liked this place. So much bloodshed. So much murder. Soon, the world will be this way. It'll be so much fun.' Then she laughed: a cold, cruel laugh that seemed to permeate through my whole body."

I shivered. Evil laughs were so sadistic. They scared the crap out of me.

Fury continued. "'You and your petty team of heroes,' she said, 'won't be able to do anything about it.' That's when I woke up."

I nodded. It wasn't uncommon for an evil force to get cocky. Heck, it happened all the time!

Everyone turned to look at me expectantly, as if I might have good news. Pfft. What in the world is good news? I've never heard of such a thing! Then I remembered my dream. I had totally forgotten! I wish I had Annabeth here with me.

I told them every detail about what happened in my dream. From the female voice, to the horrifying images of my family being tortured.

"I have an idea, but it's not the most pleasant." The director looked grim.

Clint waved his hand in a 'go on' type gesture.

"Eris."

"The goddess of discord?" Banner asked worriedly.

I nodded. Annabeth taught me a lot when it came to this stuff. "And chaos and strife."

"Yes," Fury agreed. "The voice said something about bloodshed and murder. She was also in a battlefield. This leads me to believe that the voice was indeed coming from Eris herself."

"That's right!" I concurred. "Didn't she have, like, a billion kids********?"

"Not quite a billion." The director said. "A lot, more like. A few being the personifications of battlefield slaughter, murder, and combat."

"It totally makes sense." I agreed. "But what is she planning and when will she carry out that plan?" Man, did I feel smart today.

"The fifth day." Bruce chimed in.

"What?" Tony asked, still seeming a bit doubtful.

"Since today's the 29th of May, I'm guessing she'll execute her plan on June 5th. I read somewhere that the fifth day of each month is the best for Eris and the worst for us*********."

We all nodded. That made sense, at least. Besides, no one seemed to doubt Banner so I just assumed he was right so I didn't look stupid.

"So," Fury started, sounding morose, "based on your dream, Eris is going to try to turn the world into a battlefield, and we only have a week to stop her."

* * *

*** Thanks to the guest that suggested that I do that!**

**** I figured that since Fury has an eye patch, Tony would make a bunch of pirate references around him.**

***** The place Fury was describing is called Devil's Den in Gettysburg. There were 51,000 casualties from the Civil War there. It's one of the 8 creepiest places in U.S. national parks.**

****** Eris actually had 14 kids.**

******* Hesiod, Works and Days: "Beware of all the fifth days [of the month]; for they are harsh and angry" ****this was said about Eris**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long... at least it's something, right? **

**Anyway, camp was FANTASTIC! Has anyone ever heard of or been to Camp Woodward? If you have, then let me just tell you that I got tapped! So excited that I might be able to go back in a few weeks!**

**By the way, thanks so much to everyone who helped with my writer's block and sorry if I didn't use your suggestions, but they were so awesome!****  
**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Feel free to leave any suggestions as well! Keep the questions rolling in!**

**Bye!**

**~soccerfreak6**

**P.S. If you get the time, please check out my best friend's story! Her name is burritolicious and she's a loser! (I said that last part just for you, burrito. I know you're reading this)**


End file.
